


Destruction's Game

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dom!Taekwoon, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment, sub!jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: General Taekwoon is bored with the new troops but finds entertainment in the form of Jaehwan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work has dubcon elements—particularly at the beginning. Even later in the work, there is the difference in the characters' ranks. The characters do work toward a healthier dynamic later, but just be warned going in. I actually started this a long time ago, but one of the reasons I didn't post it ever was the dubcon and the fact that this is adding to the pile of unhealthy dom/sub relationship fics. Anyway, if you skip chapter 1, Jaehwan pretty much knows what he's getting himself into after that...
> 
> Also, fair warning: I'm not familiar with military stuff much either, just...roll with it.

Taekwoon scanned the new troops with mild distaste. Ever since the war ended, the type of soldiers that joined the service were weaker, lazy. It technically didn’t matter at the moment, but having the best troops under him was a matter of pride, war or no, and these men would probably never shape up to be the best.

Where were the disciplined soldiers always poised, ready to follow any order as soon as it was given as if they had anticipated what it would be? Where were the rows and rows of men who moved together in orderly unison like one well-oiled machine?

He strode down another row of men, barely looking at each one. It hardly mattered because they were just dull, carbon copies of one another. Reminding himself to keep his neutral mask in place over his bored disappointment, Taekwoon turned back to inspect the last row of new recruits.

The same features, same build, same posture over and over dragged on his nerves. If they were uninteresting, they could at least be more disciplined. He found himself looking forward to being able to retreat to his office and work in secluded silence.

Halfway down the last row, a splash of blond hair caught his eye. Somehow he hadn’t seen it before despite the man’s height. As Taekwoon approached, he slowed his pace and examined the soldier, taking in every inch of him from head to boot-covered toe. He brought his gaze back up to the man’s face, pausing to admire the plump lips. Those lips begged to be put to good use and Taekwoon’s mind swam with possibilities.

“What’s your name soldier?”

The man’s eyes remained trained straight in front of him as he answered.

“Sir! Jaehwan, sir!” The soldier half-shouted, obviously trying to cover his nervousness at being addressed directly by the highest-ranking officer on base.

“One ‘sir’ is enough.” Taekwoon was amused by the man’s bravado, but let nothing show on his face.

“Sorry, sir!” Jaehwan’s voice was steadier and not quite so loud, but some of his confusion about being singled out showed on his face.

Taekwoon merely walked away not acknowledging his response, so Jaehwan would be left to wonder about what had happened. He hurried through the last of the inspection before retiring to his office.

Jaehwan...Well, perhaps training these new troops wouldn’t have to be so boring after all.

~

The days dragged by in a monotonous blur. The soldiers were average, no one excelled, but no one lagged much either. Taekwoon watched their blurry figures running in the pouring rain. He sipped his coffee, letting the liquid warm his insides. A shiver passed over him despite the temperature in the room. Thank goodness his subordinates were the ones who had to oversee training today.

Someone on the field was lagging behind the rest, and Taekwoon could just make out blond hair. Was it Jaehwan? The man was falling further behind even though the officer on duty was obviously shouting at him to keep pace.

This wouldn’t do. It wouldn’t do at all. The man would have to be punished. Taekwoon thought he ought to be the one to do it, just to be sure he got the message. A different sort of shiver shot through Taekwoon in anticipation.

He tossed back the last sip of his drink and threw a poncho over his shoulders, careful to pull the hood down over his eyebrows. Showing up looking like a drowned rat would do nothing to instill a sense of respect in the men.

The mud squelched under Taekwoon’s boots until they had a layer of filth stuck to them that some unfortunate soldier would have to clean. The officer in charge approached with a salute.

“Sir, is there something I can help you with?”

Taekwoon looked past the officer at the running men. It was Jaehwan lagging behind after all.

“I see one of the new recruits is having trouble keeping up with the rest.”

“Yes, he’s performing poorly today. I canー”

“No Wonshik, I’ll give him a lesson.”

Wonshik flinched at Taekwoon’s tone. He nearly spoke back to his superior officer, but thought better of it.

“I’ll call him out then, sir.” Wonshik took a few steps toward the soldiers and yelled in his field voice. “Lee Jaehwan!”

Jaehwan halted and swung around.

“Yes?” He swallowed quickly and called out in a voice that would reach the officers. “Yes, Sergeant?”

“Get over here boy!”

“Yes sir!” Jaehwan sped over to the waiting men, his pace quickened by a shot of adrenaline. General Jung Taekwoon was waiting with the sergeant, and his pulse beat faster thinking of the cold glare the man had fixed him with that first day of inspection. He put the memory aside and addressed the general whose eyes seemed even darker than the first day he’d seen them. “Lee Jaehwan reporting, sir!”

Taekwoon had somehow forgotten how striking the soldier was in those days that had plodded by. No, it wasn’t exactly that he had forgotten, but the exertion from exercise had brought an alluring flush to Jaehwan’s cheeks and the rain darkened his blond hair, flattening it against his head. Droplets fell one after another from his drenched hair along his jaw. He was a mess.

Realizing he’d been staring, Taekwoon cleared his throat menacingly. “Do you know why you’ve been called out?”

Jaehwan made a face of puppy-like confusion. “No, sir.”

“Do you have a problem with running?”

“No, sir.”

“Then why can’t you keep up with the other men?”

Jaehwan looked lost for a moment. He glanced at Sergeant Wonshik, but the sergeant’s face gave no hint of what to say or do. Jaehwan licked his lip nervously. “I don’t know, sir.”

Taekwoon held back a smirk and directed his words at the confused soldier. “Follow me.”

Wonshik saluted Taekwoon before going back to oversee training again.

Taekwoon turned on his heel and moved quickly back toward his office without bothering to see if Jaehwan was following. He would.

Once back inside the warm room, Taekwoon shrugged out of his poncho and hung it on the coat rack. He cringed at the mud he was tracking across the floor with his boots, but someone else would clean it later. He turned back to the door when he reached his desk to see Jaehwan standing just inside, looking lost.

“Come here.”

Jaehwan hesitated for a moment, wondering whether it was better to disobey the order or drip across the officer’s floor, but the man could see how wet he was so Jaehwan took a couple halting steps forward.

“Jaehwan, right?” Taekwoon asked, knowing full well that was the man’s name, a name that had echoed around his skull for the past few days.

“Yes, sir.” Jaehwan answered promptly.

“I can’t have soldiers on my base slacking off.”

Jaehwan waited, but then realized the general was expecting some sort of answer. “No, sir. I mean, yes sir. I mean…” Jaehwan shut his mouth not knowing what answer he was supposed to give.

Taekwoon swallowed a chuckle at Jaehwan’s reaction and took a step forward. Jaehwan only flinched back a hair.

“It looks like you need to be punished so you can learn your place.” Taekwoon stepped closer. “Jaehwan.” Taekwoon’s breath tickled Jaehwan’s ear he was so close, but Jaehwan held his ground trying to not show any weakness.

Jaehwan’s heart pounded in his chest with an emotion he placed as fear. What kind of punishment would this cold man deal him?

Taekwoon stepped back and scrutinized Jaehwan. The soldier held still and tried to ignore the tension building inside him. He was entirely at this man’s mercy.

“What kind of punishment do you think would be fitting for your behavior, Jaehwan?”

“Sir?” Jaehwan was thrown off by the question. What kind of game was the general playing at? Why would he choose the punishment? An image of himself bent across his superior’s knee being spanked repeatedly flashed through his mind. Fuck, what was that?

Taekwoon circled around Jaehwan, taking his time, and Jaehwan was more confused than ever.

“I wonder…” Taekwoon murmured to himself as he stood in front of Jaehwan. The soldier snuck a peek at his eyes, and Taekwoon smirked before retrieving a riding crop from behind his desk.

“Do you know what this is?” Taekwoon asked, caressing the crop as he inched back toward Jaehwan.

Jaehwan gulped. “A riding crop, sir.”

“Very good.” Taekwoon smiled, but if it was meant to be reassuring, it had the opposite effect on Jaehwan. “And do you know what it’s used for?”

“Making horses go faster? Sir?” Jaehwan eyed the object with a mixture of nervousness and something else heating up his abdomen.

“Among other things, yes.” Taekwoon smiled wider. “Perhaps it will encourage you to be as fast as your peers.”

A shiver ran down Jaehwan’s spine.

“Bend over, and grab onto the edge of my desk,” Taekwoon commanded in a voice that brooked no argument. “This will hurt.”

Jaehwan shook a little as he did what he was told. There was no way he was going to face a worse punishment for disobeying direct orders from a superior officer, much less the general’s orders.

Taekwoon circled behind Jaehwan, adjusting himself to get the proper angle. He lifted his arm back and swung the crop hard against the soldier’s round backside. Jaehwan sucked in a breath of air, but made no other sound.

Taekwoon brought the crop down again, and a small whine escaped Jaehwan’s lips.

“Will you run faster now?”

“Yes,” Jaehwan breathed out past the pain.

“Louder!” Taekwoon hit his backside again, and Jaehwan cried out.

“Yes, sir!”

Taekwoon could practically hear the tears in his voice. He cracked the riding crop against the same spot again. Jaehwan moaned in response, then froze in surprise at his reaction. Taekwoon noticed his response as well and slid the riding crop around to Jaehwan’s crotch.

“Turn around.”

Jaehwan slowly turned toward Taekwoon, cheeks flushed and unshed tears shining in his eyes. Taekwoon brushed the riding crop over the front of Jaehwan’s pants where there was now an obvious bulge. Taekwoon’s cock twitched at the sight before him and he licked his lips hungrily.

Taekwoon rubbed the riding crop against Jaehwan’s erection, and the soldier bit his bottom lip against any sound or response he might have made that would just get him in more trouble. When Taekwoon was sure Jaehwan was fully hard, he pulled the riding crop away and moved to put it back behind his desk.

“Get back to training,” Taekwoon said in dismissal. Jaehwan hurried to the door and had his hand on the handle when Taekwoon spoke again to his back. “And Jaehwan, don’t touch yourself.” Jaehwan blushed and stepped back into the pouring rain, grateful for the cool sheets of water that would help clear his mind and obscure his little problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehwan woke suddenly and groaned realizing it was the middle of the night, again. And he was painfully hard, again. It was the third day in a row he had awoken with this predicament.

Flashes of his most recent dream played behind his eyelashes. The general’s cold eyes. Jolts of pleasurable pain as a riding crop struck against his backside. Looking up at a straining erection from his position on his knees. His imagination was now going past actual events and creating its own fantasies.

The fragments of the dream sent a rush of heat downward, and Jaehwan’s traitorous hand moved toward his crotch. It stilled when he remembered the general’s requestーorder, Jaehwan shiveredーthat he not touch himself. Logically, the order was only for that one time, and there was no way the general would know if he touched himself now anyway. But some part of him loved the torture of not being able to have release.

Jaehwan rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

~

Taekwoon stretched his limbs and got up from his desk. Paperwork had kept him busy through the morning, and he was sick of it. He wandered to his window that faced the training field.

It didn’t take more than a few moments to find a particular blond soldier amongst the ranks. Unfortunately the man had actually run faster, true to his word, and he hadn’t done anything that warranted punishmentーyet.

Taekwoon let out a huff in frustration. If Jaehwan didn’t do anything wrong, how could he bring him back and continue where they’d left off. Blood rushed downward thinking of how obviously turned on Jaehwan had been.

The bell rang signalling lunchtime, and the soldiers all started jogging to the cafeteria. Taekwoon normally ate in his office, but he smirked to himself at a delicious plan that popped into his head. If Jaehwan wouldn’t mess up on his own, he’d just have to help him make a mistake. With that thought in mind, Taekwoon pulled on his coat and headed to the cafeteria.

Soldiers chatted here and there at tables, obviously grateful for the break from rigid rules that lunch provided. Taekwoon strode through the aisles with purpose once he spotted his target. He had to reach him before he could find a seat.

Taekwoon bumped into Jaehwanーhard. The poor soldier wouldn’t have been able to keep his tray in his hands even if he’d known what was coming, and of course he didn’t. Jaehwan’s face registered shock, then a touch of panic in which he obviously couldn’t decide whether to apologize first or clean up the mess first.

Taekwoon relieved him of the choice by speaking first.

“Leave it and come with me.”

A hush fell over the area immediately around Taekwoon, but Jaehwan just nodded with his head down. Taekwoon pivoted around and led the way back to his office. Once inside, Taekwoon stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Jaehwan to step fully inside.

“Lock it.” 

Jaehwan’s hand only shook a little as he turned the lock on the office door. He turned back around slowly, still looking down.

“Look at me,” Taekwoon ordered.

Jaehwan brought his eyes up to Taekwoon’s, and he flinched slightly at the coldness there.

“You made quite a mess, didn’t you?”

Jaehwan bit his lip. The general was clearly the one who was at fault, but he couldn’t say anything of the kind.

“Answer me.”

 

“Yes sir.”

“‘Yes sir,’ what?”

“Yes sir, I made a mess,” Jaehwan forced out.

“You spilled on yourself too. We’ll have to get that cleaned up.” Taekwoon smirked. “Strip.”

Jaehwan stuttered for a moment, but the look on Taekwoon’s face brokered no challenge. He pulled off his shirt and held it to his chest, hoping that was enough.

“Strip,” Taekwoon repeated.

Jaehwan placed his shirt on the ground to his right and brought his shaking fingers to the button of his pants. He slowly undid it and dragged the zipper down. The sound it made was deafening in the silence of the room. Before pulling his pants down, Jaehwan looked back at the general to be sure this wasn’t all a cruel joke. He swallowed when he saw the hungry expression on the general’s face. His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, pulling a little to get them over his boots.

Jaehwan hesitated, standing in his underwear and boots, but a raised eyebrow from the general had him unlacing his shoes and pulling off his boxers. He stood there humiliated, unable to look up again.

Taekwoon inhaled sharply at the specimen before him. Jaehwan with clothes on was a treat, but this naked, half-hard Jaehwan standing in his office was beyond what he had hoped for.

“You’re already this excited?” Taekwoon teased, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt.

Jaehwan stared at the ground and clenched his fists, willing his erection to go away, but his cock twitched at the general’s question.

Taekwoon let Jaehwan’s lack of verbal response go this one time. “Oh look, you splashed some on my boots. Come here.”

Jaehwan took a halting step forward.

“No.”

Jaehwan looked up in confusion.

“Crawl over,” Taekwoon ordered.

Jaehwan’s cheeks heated up again as he got down on all fours. He silently cursed his body for the new rush of arousal, and he crawled until he was right in front of the general.

“Lick it,” Taekwoon demanded, pushing his right foot forward, so there could be no confusion as to what he meant.

Jaehwan bent down further and tentatively licked at the porridge on Taekwoon’s boot. The porridge actually wasn’t that bad, and a voice at the back of Jaehwan’s mind whined about missing lunch. He licked the spot again. This time the taste of leather mingled with the porridge, and he wrinkled his nose.

Determined to do a good job, Jaehwan diligently licked the boot clean with short strokes after learning long strokes would make his tongue get caught on the leather uncomfortably. Jaehwan moaned, shocking himself into stopping.

“That’s enough,” Taekwoon said.

Jaehwan sat back on his knees. His erection was now curved up toward his belly, painfully hard. Taekwoon’s own cock twitched at the lewd sight.

“Have you not touched yourself since the other day?” Taekwoon asked, half in wonder.

Jaehwan shook his head slightly.

“Answer me.”

“No sir.”

“What a good boy,” Taekwoon praised, and gently rubbed the underside of Jaehwan’s cock once with his boot.

Jaehwan’s body betrayed him by grinding into the touch, and he moaned.

“Touch yourself,” Taekwoon ordered.

Jaehwan moved his hand to his crotch, torn between arousal and humiliation, but arousal won out, and he pumped his cock at a frenzied speed, making up for the last few days of frustration.

“Slower.”

Jaehwan bit back a whimper, but did as he was ordered, hips slowly moving back and forth in time with his hand. The pace was torturous, but knowing the general was watching him made him want to put on a bit of a show. His twisted his hand around his length and dragged his thumb through the slit. Soft moans emanated from him with each pump of his wrist.

A familiar heat coiled in Jaehwan’s abdomen, and his hips stuttered. He was so close that his pace became ragged. His hips and hand moved at different speeds, and he bit his bottom lip as he approached the edge of his release.

“Stop.” The general’s voice reminded him who was in charge, and he reluctantly pulled his hand off his cock leaking with precome. He whimpered and couldn’t stop his hips from rolling forward against nothing, seeking the friction that had been lost.

Taekwoon slid his right boot forward and lifted the toe so that only the heel rested on the ground.

“Fuck yourself against this.”

Jaehwan felt humiliated, but couldn’t help crawling forward and lining up his painful erection with the sole of the boot. He tentatively rolled his hips upward and hissed in pain. The roughness of the sole made it impossible to just thoughtlessly rut the boot until his release. He gently tried again, and this time pleasure mixed with the pain he felt. Slowly, he angled himself just right, and his thrusts of half pain, half pleasure brought him back to the precipice of his orgasm until he was crashing down with a mangled cry. He came in thick spurts, and Jaehwan shook with the intensity of it.

“Clean this up.”

Blushing even more now that Jaehwan had actually gotten off on that humiliating situation, he did as he was told, lapping up his own come off the floor and the general’s boot. He felt himself start to get hard again and cursed his body. The taste of his own come was bitter on his tongue and he felt filthier than ever.

Taekwoon reached down and gently tugged on Jaehwan’s hair until he was sitting on his knees again. He carded through the soldier’s hair a few times, and Jaehwan looked up in bemusement.

“Good boy,” Taekwoon praised. “Get dressed, and get back to lunch before it’s over. You must be hungry. Next time you can have dessert here.” Jaehwan gulped at the implication behind Taekwoon’s words, and he fumbled to put himself together so that he didn’t look like he had just fucked himself against his superior’s boot.

He was unlocking the door to left himself back out when the general spoke once more.

“Make sure you don’t touch yourself. Maybe you can have a reward next time instead of a punishment.”

Jaehwan mumbled a ‘yes sir’ before hurrying back to the cafeteria. Why did he get the feeling that a reward from the general might not be that different from a punishment? He shivered in anticipation, and willed his half-hard cock to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened;;


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Jaehwan was a little distracted in the next few days would be an understatement. His body mechanically went through his training while his mind wandered to the general. Jaehwan was curious about the body concealed beneath the pristine uniform. The man’s proportions were perfect, and Jaehwan fantasized about the proportions of what was hidden.

Jaehwan’s face heated up every time he remembered their last encounter, but he couldn’t help that he wanted more. He wanted to feel that intense pleasure again. He wanted to make the general react to him, hear the sounds he would make as he reached his climax.

The major shouted out an order at them that pulled Jaehwan from his depraved thoughts, and he ran in line with the rest of the troops.

If the general didn’t come for him, he would have to go to the general. With that determination, he formed a plan to sneak out that night.

~

Taekwoon was startled by a knock at his door. He’d already changed into his pajama pants, and it was lights out. No one should have been at his quarters at that time of night unless there was some sort of emergency.

He pulled on a robe and tied it around his waist as he made his way to the door. He opened it, unable to fully mask his shock at seeing Jaehwan standing there. Luckily the soldier’s eyes were fixed on his feet, so he had a moment to put his mask back in place.

Taekwoon glanced around outside before stepping back. “Come in.”

Jaehwan shuffled past and stopped on the rug. What was he doing there? This was a horrible idea. Maybe he could just leave and it would be forgotten. He turned back around just as the general was closing the door with a soft click.

“Jaehwan,” Taekwoon cleared his voice so it didn’t sound so awed. “What are you doing here?”

Jaehwan shuffled his boot against the ground, not answering.

“Speak,” Taekwoon demanded in a harsher voice.

Jaehwan kept his head down, but managed to force his mouth to work. “You didn’t come for me, so I came for you.”

“Yes, you did.”

Jaehwan blushed, realizing the double meaning to his words, but he just bit his lip and said nothing more.

Taekwoon crossed over to a chair and sat down, crossing his legs, managing to look powerful and in-control despite his attire.

“I should punish you for being out of bed after hours.” Jaehwan tensed. “But I won’t, at least not yet.” Taekwoon paused for a moment. “Have you touched yourself?”

Jaehwan shook his head. “No sir.”

“Good boy.” Jaehwan flushed at the praise. “I believe I promised a reward. What do you want?”

Was Jaehwan being given a choice of his own reward? His mind swam in the possibilities, and he couldn’t choose. “I want to suck you off.” Jaehwan was surprised by his own request, and Taekwoon’s eyebrows raised at the words.

“You want to suck me?” Taekwoon confirmed with mild disbelief.

Jaehwan nodded and remembered that he should be vocal when answering. “Yes sir.”

“Fine,” Taekwoon said, surprising Jaehwan enough to make him look up. “Take off all your clothes and leave them by the door.”

“Yes sir,” Jaehwan said quietly before ridding himself of all his clothing. He put the clothes in a neat pile next to the door and returned to where he was standing before. He felt vulnerable being exposed like this again, but he was excited that he would soon get to see the general naked too.

Taekwoon walked over to a plush rug at the foot of his bed and beckoned Jaehwan over. “On your knees.”

Jaehwan sunk down to the ground and stared up at the general.

“You may start.”

Jaehwan hesitated a moment before moving his hand to the belt on the general’s robe. Before he could undo the knot, though, a hand stilled his own.

“I want to see you naked,” Jaehwan heard himself whine, surprised at his own honesty. Was this what only a few days of no release would do to him?

Taekwoon chuckled darkly as he grabbed Jaehwan’s hair and shoved his face back in front of his crotch. “Suck.”

Jaehwan resigned himself to what he could get and tentatively pulled down the general’s pajama pants and briefs, just to his thighs. He was surprised that the general’s cock was already straining erect. Jaehwan was expecting he would have to work to make the general hard. Jaehwan’s own cock twitched harder in response.

With a wicked thought, Jaehwan leaned forward and licked at the general’s inner thigh and worked his way up, lapping and teasing at the sensitive skin. Taekwoon nearly growled in response and roughly grabbed Jaehwan’s hair again, holding him in place. With his other hand, he guided his cock against Jaehwan’s plump lips, painting them with precome.

Jaehwan’s tongue slipped out for a taste, and he moaned. Taekwoon took the opportunity to thrust into Jaehwan’s mouth. The soldier started sucking greedily, swirling his tongue as he moved.

Taekwoon was losing himself, and his control, in the expert movements of Jaehwan’s tongue. The man looked even better than he had imagined on his knees in front of him, lips stretched lusciously around him. Once again, Taekwoon tangled his hands in Jaehwan’s hair, and the man stilled, looking up questioningly.

Taekwoon thrust forward once, and Jaehwan moaned. Encouraged, Taekwoon carefully fucked Jaehwan’s mouth, going deeper and deeper. He hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat, making him gag, and Taekwoon backed off. Tears sprung into Jaehwan’s eyes, and spit dripped down his chin, but he looked at Taekwoon with determined eyes. Taekwoon thrust deep into Jaehwan again, and he only gagged a little this time, but Taekwoon released his hold on Jaehwan’s hair and let the man go back to sucking him.

The heat in Taekwoon’s abdomen rose to a boiling point, and he pulled out of Jaehwan’s mouth as he came. Some come landed in Jaehwan’s still-open mouth, and the rest landed in streaks on his face. His hair was disheveled, his lips were swollen, there were tears in his eyes, and he was just a gorgeous wreck.

“Fuck,” Taekwoon whispered. Jaehwan was licking the come off his lips. Taekwoon dragged his fingers across Jaehwan’s cheek and stuck the come-coated digits in Jaehwan’s mouth. The man sucked them clean with a moan.

It was then that Taekwoon looked down and saw Jaehwan was painfully hard.

“What should we do about that?” Taekwoon asked. He rubbed his bare foot against the erection and Jaehwan rolled his hips, shamelessly seeking friction. Taekwoon withdrew his foot. “Not today,” he said with a smirk. Jaehwan flushed, remembering the last time.

Jaehwan looked up pleadingly.

“You’ve already used up your reward.” Taekwoon pulled his pants back up. “But you really should be punished for being out of bed at this hour.”

Jaehwan swallowed in anticipation and held his thighs to keep from touching himself. Taekwoon followed the movement of the soldiers pretty hands and found inspiration.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered, moving to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He tossed the bottle on the bed. “Finger fuck yourself.” Taekwoon pulled the chair he had sat in earlier next to the bed and sat down to enjoy the show.

Jaehwan picked up the bottle of lube and drizzled it liberally over his fingers. He imagined it was Taekwoon’s come instead and groaned. Carefully, he pressed one finger to his entrance. He pushed slowly trying to relax to let himself in. It was a tight fit, but slowly his finger pushed in all the way to the knuckle.

With deep breaths, Jaehwan worked his one finger in himself until it became bearable.

“Add another,” Taekwoon ordered.

Jaehwan had almost forgotten the general was watching him because he was so focused on relaxing to let his finger in. The reminder that he was being watched heated the fire building in his belly. He pressed a second finger in with the first and fucked himself slowly. Would the general’s fingers feel the same or would it be different? Jaehwan pretended the fingers moving inside him were the general’s instead. He bent his fingers slightly and cried out.

“Add another.”

Jaehwan had barely gotten used to two fingers inside him, but he followed the order. He’d have to be able to take at least three fingers if the general was ever going to properly fuck him. Jaehwan stilled for a moment at the unexpected thought.

“Move.”

Jaehwan fucked himself on the fingers, twisting them and scissoring them, pretending, hoping he was prepping himself for Taekwoon’s cock.

Taekwoon watched Jaehwan’s gorgeous fingers disappear inside his twitching hole with fascination. It took all his self control to just sit there and watch when all he wanted to do was fuck the soldier’s brains out until he couldn’t think of anything or anyone but Taekwoon.

“Add another,” Taekwoon ordered a bit breathlessly.

Jaehwan complied, barely managing to press a fourth finger inside himself. He groaned at the stretch and sped up. His cock was dripping on his stomach and he moved his fingers faster, he was so close. Jaehwan would have loved to just grab his cock and finish himself with a couple strokes of his hand, but he knew it wasn’t allowed, and he wanted to please the general. He felt the fire building up inside him, but could he come without being touched? He never had before.

Taekwoon stood up and walked to the bed. Leaning down, he whispered in Jaehwan’s ear. “Come for me Jaehwan.”

“Ah~!” Jaehwan cried out as come spurted against his stomach in white ropes.

Taekwoon pumped his hand around Jaehwan’s cock, bringing him through his orgasm until the soldier whimpered from the sensitivity and tried to shy away from his touch.

After wiping off his own hand, Taekwoon tossed Jaehwan some tissues. “Clean up and go to sleep.” Taekwoon turned off the light before taking his robe off and climbing into bed to sleep.

Jaehwan was confused at what this meant, but he was also exhausted by that point and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about three more chapters worth already written, so I'll probably keep putting those up weekly and try to keep ahead of the chapters here...but with my Halloween drabbles I'm not sure. I may move to biweekly updates....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts to get somewhat...fluffy?

Jaehwan woke up and looked around himself with groggy confusion. What was this room he was in? He reached out to his left and realized he wasn’t in a regulation bed for sure. Oh.  _ Oh!  _ Last night flooded back to him in a rush that left him amazed at what had happened. But where had the general gone? More importantly, what time was it?

He noticed a clock on the wall informing him that he had 5 minutes to get back to his own bed or face the consequences. Shit.

Jaehwan scrambled into his clothes and ran back to the barracks, falling into the morning routine quickly. A nearby soldier raised an eyebrow at his strange appearance, but luckily it was looking like there would be no consequences for his sneaking out last night.

The day was uneventful with training as usual. The mindless physical exertion wasn’t enough to keep Jaehwan’s mind from wandering though, so more than once a wave of embarrassment about the night before washed over him. One time, he went on to think about the general. He hadn’t rejected him by any means, but then again he was absent this morning.

Distracted by the enigma that was the general, Jaehwan tripped over his own foot and crashed down on the asphalt landing hard on his left knee. He tried to get up quickly and play off the fall like nothing had happened, but his leg buckled beneath him and he fell right back down. Before Jaehwan could figure out what to do next, Sergeant Wonshik was standing above him looking like he couldn’t tell whether to be annoyed or worried.

“What happened soldier?”

“I fell, sir,” Jaehwan said, trying not to sound too pathetic or embarrassed and mostly failing.

“I see that. How did it happen?”

The rest of the soldiers were trickling over to see what the trouble was.

“I just...fell, sir.” Jaehwan wanted to crawl inside of himself and never come out.

Sergeant Wonshik sighed and put his hands on his hips. “Alright, I guess we better get you to the infirmary then.” He looked out at the gathering crowd and spotted one of the larger recruits. “Sanghyuk, help Jaehwan get to the infirmary.”

“Yes, sir!” Sanghyuk stepped forward and grinned down at Jaehwan. “Bad luck, huh Jaehwan?” With surprising ease the young man helped Jaehwan up and supported most of his weight as they hobbled over to the infirmary.

Once in the empty infirmary, Sanghyuk helped Jaehwan into a chair and glanced around confirming the obvious fact that the place was deserted at the moment. Instead of looking for a nurse or helping Jaehwan, Sanghyuk just looked down at him.

“You seemed distracted today.”

Jaehwan blinked up at the soldier who he hadn’t really spoken to before.

“I know we don’t really know each other, but I thought, maybe if something’s bothering you…?” Sanghyuk managed to look nervous as he trailed off.

Jaehwan cleared his throat. Maybe he could tell him and get an outside opinion. _And say what exactly?_ A sarcastic voice piped up. _The general may or may not be seducing you and the biggest problem is you really wish he would?_ _Ha!_

“I’m alright. I think it’s just harder than I thought it would be when I signed up.” At least that was partially true.

Sanghyuk nodded and bit his lip. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, if you ever do want to talk, or whatever, I’m a good listener.” Sanghyuk smiled brightly. “Oh, but I guess I’d better find someone to help with your leg. I may be good with listening, but I’ve never been good with bandages.”

After seeing Jaehwan nod, Sanghyuk turned to get a nurse, but stopped in his tracks. The general had just entered the room.

“Sir!” Sanghyuk gave a scrambled salute. “I am just going to get a medical attendant for Jaehwan sir.”

“No need.” The general said icily. “You may return to training.”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth, not sure how to argue with his superior, but Jaehwan shook his head and signalled for him to leave. Sanghyuk walked away with one last look over his shoulder before he stepped outside.

Jaehwan looked up at the general’s cool expression. Was the man mad for some reason?

“You’re hurt.”

“Yes, sir. I fell while running.” God, it sounded so stupid to say out loud.

The general turned away with an exasperated huff. Jaehwan thought he was just going to leave him and then he’d have to find some medical supplies himself, but the general opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit and brought it back to where Jaehwan was seated.

Taekwoon examined the wound momentarily and huffed again.

“Take off your pants.”

Jaehwan squeaked in surprise and blushed furiously at his response.

Taekwoon smirked at the reaction. “I have to clean the wound, and your pants are in the way.”

“Sir, I...I can do it myself.”

“Nonsense. Take off your pants.”

“I could just roll up the leg…?”

Taekwoon’s eyes glimmered in amusement, and he bent over to speak in Jaehwan’s ear. “Jaehwan, I saw  _ all _ of you yesterday. I had your come on my hand.” Taekwoon stood back to enjoy Jaehwan’s beet red face. “Now take off your pants.”

Jaehwan fumbled a bit and had to awkwardly put his weight on his right leg to pull the pants down. He inhaled sharply at the sting of pain when the pant material rubbed against the wound on his knee. He stubbornly looked at the cabinet on the wall and tried to pretend this wasn’t happening.

Taekwoon quickly went about cleaning the dirt and drying blood before applying medicine and a bandage. Jaehwan was surprised at how gentle he had been despite hearing the general mumbling something under his breath that sounded very much like “idiot”. Taekwoon finished up and cleaned up the supplies.

“Put your pants back on. Can you stand?”   
  
“I’m not sure.” Jaehwan paused. “Sir.” He was getting confused about how to address the general. On the one hand, he was his superior in rank, on the other, they had...Jaehwan wasn’t sure what they had, but he was pretty sure their relationship wasn’t exactly a standard officer-soldier one.

Jaehwan managed to wriggle back into his pants remaining mostly seated. He put his hands on the armrests and pushed himself up. Jaehwan stood triumphantly for a moment, but nearly crumpled to the ground when he tried a tentative step forward. The general grabbed onto him and helped keep him upright.

“Come on, you can rest in my quarters for now.”

“Sir! I couldn’t! I can get back to my own bed!” Jaehwan tried to pull away slightly, but the general pulled him in even closer.

“You didn’t have any problem staying in my bed last night.” Jaehwan cringed. “My quarters are nearer anyway, I don’t want to bother going farther than that.” Taekwoon supported Jaehwan as the shuffled toward the door and back to the room Jaehwan had spent the night in.

~

Taekwoon sat at the desk in his office trying to get some paperwork done, but gave up with a sigh when he realized he was just shuffling papers around and not doing anything productive.

What the hell was he getting himself into? Sure, he was the highest ranking officer on base and no one could say much if he was found out, but Jaehwan was so soft. Even today the fool had tripped and fallen, and the injury he sustained was most of the reason he was now lying on Taekwoon’s bed. Taekwoon couldn’t even crawl in with him for fear of hurting his leg more.

Jaehwan certainly seemed willing to give him his body, if him showing up to seduce him in the middle of the night was any indication, but an annoying niggling in the back of Taekwoon’s head reminded him that being in a position of power might make Jaehwan feel obligated to please him, or worse, to use him.

The bell rang outside signalling dinnertime. Taekwoon shoved his chair back and stood up. He’d better go check on Jaehwan and make sure the idiot wouldn’t try and hobble out to get food.

Taekwoon slipped through the back door of his office into his quarters stationed just beyond. It was good he’d gone back because Jaehwan was squirming over to the edge of the bed, as if to leave.

“Lie back down, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon said, startling Jaehwan so much he almost fell off the bed anyway.

“Sir, I heard the dinner bell and I…” Jaehwan trailed off, clearly not sure whether he should finish his sentence.

“You’re having dinner here.”

“Sir, I couldn’t! Iー”

“You don’t want to have dinner with me?”

“That’s not what I was saying.”

“Good, it will be here soon. I’ll help you to the table.”

Jaehwan bit back another protest and just nodded. If the general wanted to treat him like this, who was he to argue. He flushed when the general wrapped his arm around him to help him stand. Wasn’t he a little closer than strictly necessary? And wasn’t his hand dangerously close to his hip.

Taekwoon let his hand slide across Jaehwan’s back as he released him into a chair at the small dining table. Taekwoon sat down across from him and worked through the thoughts plaguing his mind. He realized he’d have to talk about their...whatever it was at some point, but first Jaehwan would have to get back to full health. Just as he came to that conclusion, a member of the kitchen staff stepped in with dinner for the both of them. They placed the two trays on the table and left without a backward glance.

Jaehwan blinked adorably at the door the staff member had just exited through. “They treat you like you’re royalty or something,” he said in a soft, awe-filled voice. Taekwoon wasn’t sure if Jaehwan had even meant to speak.

“My word pulls more weight here than any royalty.”

“I guess people just bend over backward to do everything you say without question.” Jaehwan had spoken again without thinking and blushed realizing that he was one of the people who did and would bend backward, forward, or any way the general asked. He just had that kind of effect.

Taekwoon licked his lips to hold back a smile at Jaehwan’s reaction to his own thoughtless words.

“Just eat, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan eventually relaxed as they ate, and he let his mind start to wander. It seemed surreal that he was sitting there having a calm meal with the general in his private quarters. Granted, he had spent the night there, but the circumstances were so wildly different it was hard to fathom. 

Thus far, the general had given him little reason to think anything other than he was being used as a plaything. Jaehwan skimmed past that thought before he could be too affected by the thought of being used however the general pleased. He stabbed at a stubborn lettuce leaf on his plate and changed his course of thought.

The general’s behavior this afternoon had gone from strange to stranger. He not only didn’t put Jaehwan down for being dumb enough to get hurt, he even went so far as to help bandage the wound, and gently too!

Jaehwan snuck a peek up at the general under the guise of picking up his glass of water and nearly choked seeing the intense way he was being looked at. The general smirked and went back to eating. Damn him.

Then the general had brought Jaehwan back to his own quarters and not to torture him either. It was like he was actually concerned about Jaehwan’s wellbeing enough to look after him himself.

But why? Why him? Weren’t there plenty of other guys around that would fall to their kneesーliterallyーbefore the general? That Sanghyuk for example was good-looking by any standard. Then again, it looked like he was a fraction taller than the general, so maybe that wasn’t the right type.

Jaehwan absently put his fork into his mouth and realized nothing was on it. Looking down at his plate, he realized he had finished the whole meal without really tasting anything. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you for your hospitality sir. I’ll just be going back to my quarters then.” Jaehwan pushed his chair back.

“You don’t think you’re leaving do you?” Taekwoon stood and took the few steps necessary to bring him behind Jaehwan’s chair. He placed his hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder and leaned down to speak right next to Jaehwan’s ear. “After today, I believe you have a debt to pay me.”

Jaehwan shivered both from the warm breath that tickled his ear and the implication behind the general’s words. The hand that was on his shoulder slid down his side and around his chest. Jaehwan stilled anticipating the moment those beautiful fingers would reach his crotch.

With a quick movement Taekwoon managed to pick Jaehwan up out of the chair to cradle in his arms. He had to bite his lip to prevent a smile forming at the surprised squawk Jaehwan let out. Taekwoon carried him with ease to the bed and carefully set him down there.

He crawled onto the bed with Jaehwan to make sure he was situated comfortably and made the mistake of looking down at the tantalizing man beneath him. Jaehwan was looking up at him with lustful eyes obviously expecting Taekwoon to do something, anything.

It took all Taekwoon’s careful self-control not to take him right then and there. Instead, he carefully rolled to the side and slipped off the bed.

“I have some work to finish.” Taekwoon walked to the door that connected his quarters with his office. “Go to sleep. I’ll be back late.”

Jaehwan smothered the stab of disappointment that he had just been rejected. He shouldn’t expect the general to want him that much anyway. Maybe after seeing how desperate Jaehwan was last night the general was bored with him.

His mind plagued him until he fell into a fitful sleep despite having tried to wait up for the general’s return. He didn’t come back, and Jaehwan tried not to feel stupid for hoping to wake up next to the man.

He sat up and noticed a note on the nightstand.

_ Rest here today. You are excused from training until your leg heals. _

It didn’t need a signature for Jaehwan to know who it was from. His knee wasn’t that bad! He bent it to prove his point and winced at the pain that lanced through it. Okay, fine, it was bad, but what was he supposed to do cooped up all day like some pet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have about 12k written, which puts this as the halfway point. I am waffling about going on beyond that. We'll see...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this probably feels really short after last chapter, but it was this or longer and I felt this would be a better idea. (Oops, I totally thought I posted this, but I guess it was only a draft;;;)

Taekwoon mindlessly looked through another document on his desk and dropped it with a sigh. He looked at the clock on the wall again. Five minutes since the last time he checked the time.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Taekwoon tried to ward off an oncoming headache. It probably would have helped if he had gotten more sleep, but he had stayed up late in his office the night before.

When he did carefully slip back to his quarters well after midnight, his stomach swooped seeing Jaehwan asleep in his bed with a frown creasing his brow.

Taekwoon had gotten into the bed quietly and gently pressed Jaehwan’s forehead until he had a more peaceful expression. Taekwoon slept surprisingly well with Jaehwan in his bed for the second night in a row. The first night he’d passed it off as being sated, but he slept comfortably even with Jaehwan tossing about at intervals.

The early alarm Taekwoon had set woke him up before Jaehwan. Somehow the two of them had ended up with their arms slung across each other’s torsos.

Taekwoon extracted himself, taking care not to wake Jaehwan and got dressed for the day. He left a note on the nightstand and went back to his office to start work early.

Looking back at the clock on the wall that mocked him with ever slower moving hands, Taekwoon sighed. It was still a bit early for lunch, but he could send for it to be sent now anyway, one of the perks of being general.

Taekwoon swung the door to his quarters open and immediately schooled his expression to one of disinterest. Jaehwan had a towel wrapped around his hips and was still very much damp.

“Oh!” Jaehwan’s cheeks turned pink, but he didn’t try to cover himself. “I thought I should take a shower, but then I did, and I realized I don’t have extra clothes here, so I was wondering what to do…”

“You can borrow my extra pajamas,” Taekwoon offered, pointing to the drawer they were kept in. “They won’t be a perfect fit, but it’s not like you’re leaving anyway.”

“Thank you...sir?” Jaehwan was unsure if he should keep calling the general “sir” when they were alone like this. Wasn’t that too formal? He rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a pair of deep blue pajamas.

“I’ll just change into these then, sir.” Jaehwan turned to go back into the bathroom to change feeling a bit foolish because he had exposed himself fully before.

He took a few limping steps before realizing he didn’t have clean underwear. Should he get some from his quarters? But how?

Jaehwan turned around to askーhe wasn’t sure what.

“I see you can walk now, but did you take care of your wound?” Taekwoon looked down at Jaehwan’s exposed knee. “It should be bandaged. Sit down.”

Jaehwan couldn’t help but follow the order. He had a feeling he would do anything the man commanded, and not just because he was a ranking officer.

The general bandaged his knee like before, but did his touches linger or was that Jaehwan’s imagination? He focused on not focusing on the fact that a very dressed Taekwoon was sitting in front of him while Jaehwan had only a towel that threatened to fall open at any moment to protect him.

Jaehwan’s hand moved to the bundle where the towel folded over itself. He wasn’t sure if it was to ensure his protection or rid himself of it, and before he could decide, Taekwoon stood up, having finished bandaging Jaehwan’s knee.

“Thank you sir. Again” He stood up, wobbling a bit, which he attributed to his hurt knee. “I’ll just go change now.”

This time Taekwoon didn’t stop him, and Jaehwan changed in the bathroom, taking care to hang up the towel to dry. He did feel a bit guilty about not wearing underwear, but the general had to know he didn’t have extra with him.

That meant the general knew he wasn’t wearing underwear.

With that thought in mind, Jaehwan emerged to find lunch already waiting on the table. His stomach growled, angry that he’d missed breakfast, and quickly sat down to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me or whatever on Twitter or cc @lionspride1110


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read the previous chapter...I somehow thought I uploaded it but left it as a draft;;

The second night he spent in the general’s bed, Jaehwan was nervous. He had restlessly lounged around in bed most of the day not being able to do anything or go anywhere. Even if he had wanted to, the general wouldn’t have let him leave because of his knee.

Jaehwan shifted under the blanket and worried his lip in thought. The general was showering now, getting ready to sleep presumably.

Sleep.

Last night, there was no sign that the general had even slept in his own bed, but surely he’d sleep there tonight. But Jaehwan was there too, so would there even be sleeping involved? His stomach contracted at the thought. Then again, with his leg hurt any strenuous activities might be a bad idea. Should he just pretend to be asleep when the general came out of the shower? There was a chance that he’d miss an opportunity to see that tantalizing body if he closed his eyes though.

Hearing the shower shut off, Jaehwan turned on his side facing the bathroom and closed his eye most of the way. It would look like he was sleeping, but he could still peek through his lashes at the view.

~

Taekwoon carefully wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, briefly glimpsing at the bed. Jaehwan’s eyes were closed, but a flutter of his eyelashes revealed that he wasn’t actually asleep. Holding back a smirk, Taekwoon unwrapped the towel that sat on his hips letting the fabric slip to the floor. He stretched his arms and torso languidly, letting out a quiet groan.

Without looking, Taekwoon could feel eyes watching him. He bent at the waist to pick up his abandoned towel and hung it on the hook on the bathroom door before padding over to the right side of his bed. His underwear drawer just happened to be in the small chest of drawers there. Taekwoon relished for a moment in the distinctly sharp, if quiet, intake of breath from the bed next to him. Staying next to the bed, Taekwoon pulled on his briefs, and after a moment of deliberation, decided to forgo pajamas for the night.

Taekwoon retreated to the left side of the bed and got under the covers, allowing himself to casually slide in just close enough to feel the heat radiating off Jaehwan’s back. The last thing he saw before sleep pulled him under was the soft blond hair right in front of him.

~

At some point in the night, Jaehwan had managed to get to sleep, despite being entirely too aware of the man behind him. When he slowly returned to consciousness, Jaehwan took stock of his limbs, noticing that he had turned over in the night and snuggled up to the general. Jaehwan made to pull away, but caught his breath and froze when his erection brushed against the general’s hip.

His groggy brain tried to keep up with the situation and decide how to proceed, but apparently his body was too impatient to wait for thinking. Of their own accord, his hips rocked forward grinding him against the still-sleeping general.

Jaehwan kept his eyes closed in a pretense of sleep. Anyone might do such a thing while asleep, right? He couldn’t help it. Jaehwan bit his lip and picked up the pace. The smooth, bare skin he was pressed against was tantalizing, and he barely held back from stroking it. He thrust forward again and felt the general’s cock twitch in interest underneath his underwear. The memory of that cock heavy against his tongue almost made him moan, but he swallowed the sound.

“Stop.”

The sharp command brought Jaehwan back to his senses enough to scramble back to his side of the bed. His cheeks burned, and he couldn’t dare to look up. He braced himself for the reprimanding speech. Or the punishment. He shivered in fear. Or excitement.

However, instead of a punishment, he just felt the mattress shift beneath him as the general got off the bed and walked away. Jaehwan had half decided to go back to sleep and tucked the blanket over his head to do so, but the general spoke from next to the bed.

“Sit up.”

Jaehwan followed the order unquestioningly and noticed the general had his first aid kit in his hand, and had donned a robe since getting out of bed. He pushed his resentment toward the robe aside, and sat up fully, carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed and holding the covers over his lap.

~

Taekwoon was sure to keep his hands from shaking as he pulled the covers off of Jaehwan’s lap, letting them drag lightly across the erection Taekwoon knew was still there. It had taken all his carefully cultivated control to stop himself from responding to Jaehwan grinding against his hip. Being woken up by this golden elf humping against him was almost enough to tear down his walls. Taekwoon had been this close to leaning in to bite Jaehwan and plunge into his tight heat until he screamed.

Taekwoon brought himself back to the task at hand and opened the first aid box he had retrieved. He spoke without looking up.

“Pull down your pants.” Taekwoon sensed a moment of hesitation before Jaehwan complied with his order, carefully shifting and letting his pants slip past his knees and settle around his ankles leaving Jaehwan’s legs fully exposed.

Taekwoon barely held back a curse when he looked up to see that it wasn’t only Jaehwan’s leg that were exposed. He’d forgotten Jaehwan didn’t have underwear on. Taekwoon glanced up at Jaehwan’s face to find him looking right back at him, cheeks flushed, but eyes filled with defiance. Taekwoon enjoyed a bit of a challenge.

Gaze steady, Taekwoon dropped his eyes lower and lower letting them rest for a moment on Jaehwan’s erection. He smirked when it twitched slightly, and moved to rebandage Jaehwan’s wound. He let his fingers casually graze over the exposed skin on Jaehwan’s thigh before he removed the bandage on his knee. Fortunately, the wound already looked significantly better, and Taekwoon gently applied the new bandage.

“Does that hurt?” Taekwoon’s eyes had moved back to stare at Jaehwan’s crotch, so he anticipated the pause his question caused. He looked up at Jaehwan’s face, and Jaehwan visibly swallowed.

“No,” Jaehwan cleared his throat. “No, it’s—I’m fine.” He started to bend over so he could pull his pants back up, but Taekwoon stopped him with a light touch on his arm. Jaehwan tried to fight back a shiver at his touch.

“I wouldn’t want you to feel any discomfort. I’m afraid the pants might cause unnecessary friction and hurt you.” Taekwoon made a kindly concerned face.

“I...“ Jaehwan swallowed hard.

“Let me help,” Taekwoon whispered, bending over Jaehwan’s legs and practically breathing on the drop of moisture beaded on the head of his cock. The angle when he looked up through his eyelashes obviously affected Jaehwan who couldn’t manage anything more than a nod.

Taekwoon placed his hands lightly high on Jaehwan’s thighs and teasingly dragged his hands down the smooth legs not breaking eye contact with Jaehwan who looked like he had forgotten how to breathe.

In one swift motion, Taekwoon pulled Jaehwan’s pants off completely and stood up. Returning to a business-like posture, as if a moment before he hadn’t looked every part the sex kitten, Taekwoon walked to the door that led to his office. He dropped the pants next to the door and pivoted back half-way.

“I’ll just leave these pants here. Be sure not to touch yourself either, we wouldn’t want you getting hurt, would we?” Taekwoon gave a mocking smile that didn’t reach his eyes before escaping to his office. Once he shut the door, he realized he was still just wearing his robe and silently cursed himself for getting distracted. At least he was more clothed than Jaehwan. He locked the door to his office and forced himself to get some work done before lunchtime.

~

Jaehwan stared at the closed door the general had just gone through. His mind was still trying to process what had happened, but more importantly his cock twitched in a reminder. Fuck. How was he going to manage to just not touch himself after seeing the usually composed general sliding over his legs as if he was going to take him in his mouth.

Jaehwan’s hand twitched toward his pulsing erection and he lightly dragged the tip of his forefinger throught the bead of precome and traced down the vein on the underside. He was so worked up that he thought he’d go crazy, but somehow, gritting his teeth, Jaehwan managed to pull his hand away and made fists with both hands, fingernails pressing sharp crescents into his palms.

He lay back down on the bed, shuddering when his cock brushed across his abdomen as he shifted. Jaehwan lay there willing himself to calm down, willing away the overwhelming need to thrust into his hand and release thick ropes of come onto his stomach.

No matter how obedient his hands were being, though, his mind seemed set out to sabotage him. He wondered what exactly his punishment would be if he did touch himself. Would the general tie him up so that he couldn’t touch himself at all and break him open with slow, torturous thrusts that just missed that sweet spot inside until he was crying and begging for release, his needy cock weeping tears as well until he came in crashing waves that shuddered through his body, but he wouldn’t stop then, would make Jaehwan come again after that without being touched by torturing his over-sensitive opening even further?

Dammit. Jaehwan bit his lip and pushed those thoughts away. He should find something to distract himself. Something to distract himself…

Why hadn’t the general just touched him? Or fucked him? Or anything? Although he had tight control over himself and his reactions, there was some attraction there. Why else would the general have used Jaehwan the way he did before? Sure, he had approached the general, practically begging to be filled, but the general had let him, hadn’t he? Besides, the man had called him into his office first.

A sneaky little thought wriggled its way into Jaehwan’s brain, and he smiled. He closed his eyes to try and pass some of his time with sleep before he could try out his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have anything to say today... I'm working on another fic at the moment, and I'm still not sure whether I want to add more to this one. Right now I'm looking at ending at chapter 8.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to come visit my Twitter [@lionspride1110](https://twitter.com/lionspride1110) or my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/LionsPride1110) as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Taekwoon sighed again, sliding the documents in front of him away and glancing at the clock. Only 3 minutes has passed since the last time he checked, but the letters were starting to jumble together and the words on the page taunted him, marching into his head and right back out with no trace of the content they conveyed left behind.

Jaehwan. The man was definitely up to something. Something undoubtedly stupid if you asked Taekwoon. The man had eaten his lunch in an exaggeratedly seductive way letting his pink tongue lick bits of food from his lips and moaning deeply at the food that was apparently the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

It would have been hilarious how obvious his attempts at seduction were if they hadn't so nearly been successful. Taekwoon had been one ridiculous moan away from lifting Jaehwan up, tossing him on the bed, and giving him something to really moan about.

But Taekwoon could wait. There was no point injuring Jaehwan further. It would be so much more satisfying to pull Jaehwan apart at the seams until he didn't know who he was anymore once he was completely healthy.

He could wait for that.

~

Jaehwan adjusted the pillow one more time as he glanced at the clock. The general should have been coming back any moment now. Dinner had already been delivered, and the general was always on time.

Jaehwan bit his lip again. He'd caught Taekwoon looking at his lips before and knew that his red plump lips would make him that much harder to resist.

He readjusted his hands behind his back wondering if it was too late to find something to properly tie them together. Jaehwan tucked the thought away for the future and let himself imagine something—a rope?—tying his hands at the wrists.

Jaehwan’s body shivered in anticipation. He'd been careful not to actually touch himself, but he'd tortured his mind with fantasies until his cock strained with need. What might the general do to him? Or have him do.

The memory of how he choked around the general’s cock as his mouth was fucked floated to his mind. The look the general gave him as he stared down at Jaehwan sucking him off, the cracks in his porcelain mask as he approached his orgasm. Jaehwan had to squeeze his hands together to stop himself from touching himself.

Jaehwan shifted his weight back to take some pressure off his knees. His injury was mostly healed, but even with a pillow, his knee was aching. Jaehwan heard footsteps approach the door connecting the general’s office with his quarters, and wincing slightly, he straightened his posture so the general would be sure to see just how strong and obedient Jaehwan was willing to be.

A reflex he couldn’t control made Jaehwan look up as the door opened, and he saw a flash of surprise cross Taekwoon’s face before he lowered his gaze to wait for the general’s next move. Jaehwan tried to suppress the anticipation he felt for how the general would react—how he would use him.

The general quickly crossed the room, and Jaehwan stared down at the boots that paused before him, wondering if he should move first. But no, it was the general’s move now, and he just needed to wait.

Suddenly, the general crouched down in front of Jaehwan and looked him in the face, but Jaehwan couldn’t read what was behind the mask that firmly held the general’s features in place. Jaehwan stared into Taekwoon’s eyes defiantly.

Taekwoon leaned in closer, stopping right by Jaehwan’s ear. Jaehwan couldn’t stop the shiver that shook through him when the general whispered, “Idiot,” and scooped him up in his arms as if he weighed no more than a sack of rice. Jaehwan took advantage of his proximity to the general’s neck to nuzzle closer. He was surprised how comforting it felt to be enveloped in Taekwoon’s arms and how nice he smelled. It should have been humiliating to be carried like that, but it felt right.

The moment was broken by the general plopping Jaehwan down on the bed and retreating backward, lightly skimming over Jaehwan’s naked body. Taekwoon paused for a moment right above Jaehwan’s erection and blew out a little puff of air. He smirked when Jaehwan’s hips rose a fraction of their own accord, but kept moving farther downward until he reached Jaehwan’s injured knee.

“Idiot,” the general repeated, checking that Jaehwan hadn’t injured himself further while kneeling earlier. Seemingly satisfied that Jaehwan was not injured, Taekwoon moved back up, hovering over Jaehwan’s naked body. He sat up, carefully avoiding jostling Jaehwan, and unbuttoned his shirt, watching Jaehwan’s every tiny reaction. Despite his best efforts, Jaehwan couldn’t resist an appreciative sweep over the general’s toned torso.

The general leaned down again, bracing his arms next to Jaehwan’s head.

“What exactly was your goal here, soldier?”

“I…” Jaehwan’s mind searched for the right words, but failed miserably. What had he wanted? “I just wanted to please you, sir.” As he said the words he realized they were true. He’d have to examine that later, but right now the general was half naked and close enough that he could smell the general’s luxurious cologne.

“You’re injured, you idiot. Just rest until you’re better. Then we’ll see what you can do to please me.”

At that point, Jaehwan had no idea what to expect next, so he froze up as Taekwoon gently readjusted the both of them so his long limbs wrapped around Jaehwan. The warmth Taekwoon radiated against Jaehwan’s back was strangely comforting, and Jaehwan nearly sighed in contentment, but he was still hard.

Jaehwan couldn’t decide whether to just fuck into his hand quickly so he could relax and sleep or try and will his erection away. He was so frustrated from resisting for so long that his hand started to move practically of its own accord. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked himself a couple times.

He was passed the point of being embarrassed of seeming desperate in front of the general. At least this way he could sate himself before getting to sleep. He felt the general shift behind him and a hand joined his own on his cock. Jaehwan’s hips eagerly rolled forward into the touch, but Taekwoon laced his fingers through Jaehwan’s and placed their entwined hands over Jaehwan’s rapidly beating heart.

“No,” Taekwoon muttered sleepily into Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan stilled, waiting for the general to do something else, but it seemed he had fallen asleep.

Jaehwan huffed quietly in frustration. For a moment he considered grinding his ass back against the general’s crotch, but he decided to just settle himself flush against the warm body behind him. Jaehwan pulled the arm draped over his chest closer and tried to sleep, ignoring his thumping heartbeat.

~

Taekwoon woke up pressed up against someone. After a moment of drowsy confusion, he smiled to himself. Jaehwan had been so tempting the night before waiting on his knees. The poor man had been so ready to choke on Taekwoon’s cock again, but waiting would make the reward that much sweeter. Taekwoon pulled Jaehwan in closer to his body and closed his eyes to get more sleep.

~

Jaehwan was mildly surprised when he awoke to realize that Taekwoon was still sleeping behind him and their fingers were still interlaced against Jaehwan’s bare chest. He finds he likes how their hands fit together like that and he toys for a moment with the idea of turning around and snuggling into Taekwoon’s chest, but the image is so ludicrous, his mind dismisses it immediately. Still, there would be no harm in enjoying the feeling of skin against skin for a little while longer.

A quiet “no” behind his head made Jaehwan freeze, but after a few moments, he realized the general must have been sleep talking. He smiled to himself wondering what sort of dreams were floating in Taekwoon’s mind. A part of Jaehwan wanted to visit Taekwoon in his dreams. Or maybe Taekwoon could visit Jaehwan’s dreams.

Before he was fully conscious of what he was doing, Jaehwan had lifted his and Taekwoon’s hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to Taekwoon’s knuckle. His impulse to do shocked him. Sure, Jaehwan could admit that he wanted to be fucked, to be used by the general, but that was all. It had just been too long since he'd gotten a good fuck.

So what the hell had that been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect the next chapter to be the last one...


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Taekwoon decided to take a walk around the base to enjoy the evening air and clear his mind. He'd been cooped up in his office all day and that morning Jaehwan’s knee hadn't been in a bad enough condition to justify him lounging around in bed all day waiting for Taekwoon to return.

Taekwoon’s brow wrinkled in thought...maybe he could do that one day. Tie Jaehwan up in bed and make him wait, desperate for Taekwoon. It was a tempting idea, but it would have to wait.

Actually, now that Jaehwan was in fit physical condition, Taekwoon could fuck him with no consequences. Well, fewer consequences than if Jaehwan was hurt. Jaehwan had been so cute trying to seduce him before.

On an impulse that undoubtedly sprung from not allowing himself to think of Jaehwan as he worked today, Taekwoon called a patrolling soldier over and ordered him to have Jaehwan report to Taekwoon’s quarters immediately.

Taekwoon took his time making his way back and wasn't surprised to see Jaehwan already standing just outside his door looking a bit uncertain.

“Come on in, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon offered, leading the way into his room. He sat down at the dining table and signalled for Jaehwan to sit in the other seat. The poor man looked absolutely lost at the drastic change in mood from their usual encounters.

“Do you know why I asked you here?” Jaehwan shook his head no, and Taekwoon raised an eyebrow.

“No, sir.” Jaehwan looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

“As your superior officer, I have certain powers and freedoms not granted to others.” Jaehwan looked at Taekwoon now, but clearly was still unsure what he was doing there. Taekwoon continued, “I've seen how you look at me, how you respond to me. I know you want me to fuck you until you forget your name.” Taekwoon smirked at the flush on Jaehwan’s cheeks, but no denial passed his lips. “I ask this now as the man Jung Taekwoon, not as a general: Do you want what I started to continue? You would be free to stop or leave if it ever became too much, but I have to know this before I do anything both of us will regret.”

Jaehwan swallowed and bit his lip in thought. He was about to say yes with no hesitation because the general had taken over both his conscious and unconscious mind, but he wanted to be sure. He was pretty sure what he felt was desire to submit to the general—no, Taekwoon—with no regard to rank. He’d half forgotten about how getting involved with a general could be dangerous. But here the general was, reminding him that he did have a say in what happened even if it seemed otherwise.

“I want it.” Jaehwan was proud that his voice came out stronger than he felt. It was one thing to face rejection with admittedly clumsy seduction attempts, but actually voicing his desire fully clothed with his blood safely running through his brain instead of rushing downward, was a different matter.

“Good. You should still respond to me as ‘sir’, but what happens between us privately will not affect matters of official rank.” Taekwoon stood up. “Say ‘red’ if you want us to stop at any time.” Jaehwan had a moment to nod assent before his mouth was trapped in a searing kiss. His head tilted back, letting Taekwoon in deeper. Jaehwan returned the eagerness of the domineering kiss and moaned into it. When was the last time they’d let some of their desires take over?

The general slid his hands beneath Jaehwan’s ass as they kissed and lifted him up. Jaehwan readily wrapped his legs around the general’s waist as they moved the short distance to the bed. Taekwoon gently lowered Jaehwan to the bed and leaned him back so he was lying down before stripping himself of his own clothes. He took off everything enjoying the hungry look in Jaehwan’s eyes. “Strip.” Jaehwan hastily removed his own clothes and went back to lying down on the bed until the general asked him to do otherwise.

Taekwoon retrieved a bottle of lube and drizzled some on his long fingers and teasingly pressed against Jaehwan’s entrance. Jaehwan whined without thinking. “Please~” Jaehwan gasped. With his left hand, Taekwoon slapped Jaehwan’s thigh. He sucked in a gasp at the unexpected pain.

“Please what?”

“Please fill me up, sir” Jaehwan blushed at what he said, but he was too desperate to care. He bit down on his lip as Taekwoon pushed one finger inside him, moaning as it pressed in deeper. It felt so amazing to finally have that long finger in him, and he clenched down, unconsciously urging Taekwoon on.

“You’re so tight. You have to relax so I can fuck you. Don’t you want me to fill you up?” Taekwoon crooked his finger as he pulled it back, and Jaehwan bit down even harder on his lip. Any moment now he would be tasting blood.

Taekwoon took his time fingering Jaehwan, moving slowly in and out. After a few minutes he had three fingers smoothly pumping into Jaehwan, curving just enough to tease his prostate every other pump. Jaehwan’s cock was leaking onto his stomach, and he couldn’t stop his hips from grinding down to try and get Taekwoon’s fingers to apply that little bit more pressure. Immediately, Taekwoon withdrew all three fingers, and Jaehwan’s pink hole clenched around the sudden emptiness.

“You should learn to stay still,” Taekwoon commented, drizzling more lube on his fingers and pressing one inside himself, enjoying the shock that flickered across Jaehwan’s face. Taekwoon quickly stretched himself open and poured more lube on Jaehwan’s cock. He positioned himself and sank down on it. Taekwoon groaned. It had been so long since he’d done this, and the stretch felt so good, Jaehwan’s cock pressing against his walls. “Don’t come inside me,” Taekwoon warned before lifting himself up and falling down, over and over straining his powerful thighs to hold his weight.

Jaehwan was in the most torturous heaven. Taekwoon was already dripping with sweat from the effort of fucking himself, and the strength of his thighs made Jaehwan dizzy. He thought he would go mad from holding back his moans and movements, Taekwoon was so tight around him.

He’d thought he was close to coming when Taekwoon had been fingerfucking him, but being used for Taekwoon’s own pleasure was on an entirely different level. Any moment now he would spill inside Taekwoon, and some part of him was curious what would happen if he did. But he wanted to be good for Taekwoon, so he focused on holding back his orgasm. Jaehwan’s hands itched to reach down and touch Taekwoon, see his composed mask break when he came, but before he finished that thought, Taekwoon wrapped his hand around his cock to fuck into his hand.

Taekwoon sank down all the way on Jaehwan’s cock and stayed there, pumping his cock a few more times until his orgasm ripped through him. The moans that spilled from his pink lips were almost too much for Jaehwan as Taekwoon jerked his pretty cock through his pleasure, painting Jaehwan’s chest with come. Taekwoon lifted himself off Jaehwan and pumped his cock with his long fingers.

“Come for me,” Taekwoon ordered. Jaehwan shouted as he came, his own mixing with Taekwoon’s on his chest. He felt so dirty and used and perfect. Taekwoon helped Jaehwan through his orgasm then swirled a finger through their come. “Good boy,” Taekwoon said, pressing the pad of his finger on Jaehwan’s mouth. He obediently lapped at the come on the finger, sucking it clean and moaning languidly. Taekwoon leaned down and kissed him, dipping his tongue inside to taste himself there.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan breathed. That was beyond anything he had expected when he had arrived there earlier that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now~
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter/CC @lionspride1110


End file.
